Truly
by Rebel's Folly
Summary: One-Shot. Emily/Samara. What I think should have happened in 2.11. I know there's plenty of Maya/Emily fans, I'm one of them, but you can't deny the cuteness of Emily/Samara. Read and review, please and thank you! T for swearing.


**Disclaimer: Nothings mine, unfortunately :(. But feel free to enjoy this anyway! -Luna.**

* * *

><p>The restaurant was buzzing with the chatter of its dinner goers, the lighting low and sensual. Intimate. Emily just hoped it was dark enough to hide even a fraction of her nerves. The poor girl was desperate to have her guest show; thank god she didn't bite her nails cause by now they'd be chewed to the quick.<p>

But here she was the flicker of the candle light dancing across her tan skin. And it was this image that Samara found her eyes feasting upon. 'Just gorgeous.' she thought to herself. I mean sure she was unbelievably mad at the girl, but she'd never deny just how much Emily's beauty struck her. Even if she wanted to.

Truth was Samara had quickly and truly fallen in love with Emily. So when Emily suggested going slow she didn't mind all that much. She knew that this girl was hers because she belonged to Emily the moment the girl walked into the coffee shop. Or at least, that's what she thought.

Before officially getting together, Samara knew the beauty had secrets and a past, but she truly believed that in time Emily would grow to trust her, love her, enough to allow the blonde to help. That didn't happen though and much to Samara's chagrin the incident on poker night just reaffirmed Emily's reluctance to share.

Samara knew that Emily wasn't a cheater, no way in hell. But she also knew that bullshit story Emily tried to feed her about 'getting to know your friends' was just that, bullshit. She was so frustrated and...angry that the girl she loved didn't trust her, hell for all Samara knew, Emily didn't even love her.

That's what brought her here tonight. When she heard that sweet voice on her answering machine Samara knew she had to come, even if only for the chance to look into those dark eyes she loved so much one last time. But now here she was, outside the dinner debating with herself. This could be it for her and Emily. God she hoped that wasn't true.

So with a deep breath she gathered her nerves and entered the dinner. Neither girl could hold the sigh of relief or the small timid smiles ghosting over sweet lips when they finally sat, face to face. "Hi...Samara." Emily spoke full of affection, but softly as to not scare the blonde.

Samara mirrored her tone when she responded, "Emily. Hey." for a moment they were quiet. For a moment they just took each other in. Emily noticing the tiredness the blondes eyes and body held. Samara noticing what a nervous wreck her almost lover was. Both not caring what the other saw because for once both were being open and they could feel the change. They welcomed it.

"Thanks for meeting me; I know you didn't have to. You probably didn't even want to..." Emily paused, her gaze drifting from her hands to the light blue-grey eyes of Samara, "Just...thank you."

Samara tried to hide her amusement at the stumbling girl; it had always brought a small smile to her face when she made Emily nervous. "Well after fifteen missed calls, four voicemails, and six texts...I kind of had to come." she teased.

Emily saw this and left lose a short, relieved, chuckle. "Right. Regardless, thank you. It's just that, I didn't like how things were left. How I let you leave them."

Emily pulled a frustrated face, but before she had the chance to babble on some more, Samara took pity on her, "Emily." she took a tan hand into her pale one, "Breath. Please. I'm not going anywhere ok. I'm here so that obviously means I want to be here...with you." She gave that charming smile Emily so loved.

Sighing in relief, for the umpteenth time, Emily tried again, "Ok, so the number..." she hesitated. This could go one of two ways, either Emily told Samara everything, and I mean everything or she could make a clean break because for some reason A liked toying with Emily's relationships and she didn't want this girl getting hurt. So what was her choice?

Samara held her breath as she watched the girl in front of her debate against herself. No, she watched her girl; she just hoped Emily would allow herself to be Samara's, fully this time. Curiously, the blonde watched as Emily fiddled with her phone and then she slid it gently to Samara. "Emily...what?"

Emily gave a grim smile, "Just read the texts." As she did Emily spoke, "Hanna, Aria, Spencer and I have been stalked by 'A' for about a year now. It started just before they found Alison's body. We don't know who they are but one thing's for sure whoever it is they want to punish us.

"A will send us evidence on Ali's killer only to manipulated it to make it look like we're the guilty ones. He...she, screws with our friends, family...relationships. Especially my relationships. A outed me, tore apart Maya and I and then you and me." Emily paused taking an unsteady breath, "In the hospital...the doctor ran some test and found HGH. A had been giving me the doses through my lotion. A's everywhere, it doesn't matter where you are, A can and will get to you." she laughed dryly, coldly.

Samara read the text from the night of the poker game, "A threatened you that night..." Samara couldn't believe what her girl had been dealing with, then the light bulb went off, "Danby...the letter and souvenirs...that was all A."

Emily eyed her wearily, "So you believe me?" she had to be sure.

Samara gripped her hand gently, "Emily I knew you were hiding something...but I never guessed it'd be something this big. No wonder you didn't tell me. But why didn't you go to the police?"

"A has someone inside the department. It seems like A has someone everywhere." Emily responded regretfully.

Samara took a second to compose herself and take in her new situation. Emily finally opened up, but was it too much? She loved this girl, but A sounded dangerous. Could she handle this? She gazed at Emily watching the girl wait anxiously, yea; she could handle this if it meant she could have Emily. "So you weren't trying to get in good with my friend."

Emily finally relaxed completely as she heard the sweet sound of Samaras giggle, "Not in the way A wanted you to think, no. I only want you, Samara." Samara's heart started beating faster as she grinned at the stunning girl, her stunning girl that sat across from her. "But do you still want me...now that you know everything?"

Samara didn't answer right away, instead she leant forward, grasping a soft chin in a gentle grip and kissed supple lips she'd missed so much. And when she felt Emily's lips press back into hers and her soft hand resting on the back of her neck she couldn't help but to smile. It was the single most perfect kiss ever to be had, the right pressure, a nibble, a suck, just perfect.

Emily giggled as they pulled just a breath apart; she was on a high, a Samara induced high. Samara nuzzled their noses together, pulled back enough to lock eyes with her girl. Smiled, "I love you, Emily. I truly do."

Emily grinned, leaning in closer to delicious lips she craved, "Truly." she agreed before connecting their lips once again.


End file.
